


koala ken

by hobihyogi



Category: VIXX
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Sleep, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 10:52:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11311890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobihyogi/pseuds/hobihyogi
Summary: "i want to sleep, hyogi, and you're my favorite pillow," jaehwan sleepily murmured into sanghyuk's still flushed neck.





	koala ken

**Author's Note:**

> just pure fluff because i'm perpetually sleepy and i love ken and hyuk, big cuties

jaehwan opened the door unceremoniously, glancing at the two empty, unkempt beds. looked like wonshik was going to stay at the studio overnight, probably working hard on producing more tracks for their next comeback. sanghyuk instead was playing a pc game at the desk by his bed, with the electronic tones of the video game through his heavy headphones blocking out jaehwan's footsteps.

jaehwan quietly closed the door behind him, and padded over to the edge of sanghyuk's bed. shucking off his socks and house sandals, he laid back in the duvet and breathed in the faint notes of sanghyuk's scent, standard men's soap mixed with undertones of sweat from the hours of dance practice. it was so _sanghyuk_ , simple and clean and reminiscent of the passion he put into all of his work. jaehwan rested there, eyes closed, until the hammering on the keyboard and frustrated groans died down as the round ended.

"hyogi."

"ah! hyung, i didn't know you were here," sanghyuk exclaimed, pulling his hands away from the desk and rotating in the swivel chair to face the bed.

jaehwan peeled himself off the bed, dragging his feet until he reached the desk. barely crouching down, he leaned into sanghyuk's ear and whispered in a low tone, "yeah, i figured. it's cute though," before promptly dropping onto his lap and straddling his thighs. his thighs were trapped under the armrests as his calves came to loop around the leg of the chair, while his hands rested on sanghyuk's broad shoulders, covered in nothing but a threadbare, loose t-shirt. 

sanghyuk's head rocked back in surprise, mouth opening into a startled gape, but he quickly schooled it into a smirk with one corner lifted. "so you wanna do this tonight, huh?" his hands gripped the soft curves of jaehwan's waist before surging in to kiss his lips. despite his desperation, they moved slowly, taking their time to languidly explore each other's mouths.

breaths heavy with sleep gradually turned into soft pants as sanghyuk's fingers splayed out underneath jaehwan's thin, pink hoodie. one hand was curled around till it reached the lowest ribs, scratching gently at jaehwan's back, while the other rested on his sternum, thick knuckles lightly tapping out an arrhythmic, syncopated beat where the bone pressed against flushed skin.

they only stayed that way for a few minutes before jaehwan broke the kiss to mouth at sanghyuk's jaw, moving down to suck at the pulse point on his neck. his teeth dragged along the junction of baby fat and sharp bone until sanghyuk's desire-filled eyelids fluttered closed with pleasure. exposing his neck even more, sanghyuk whimpered softly under jaehwan's insistent kisses.

suddenly, jaehwan pulled back. one hand stayed loosely resting on the edge of sanghyuk's shoulder, while the other came to wrap around the bottom of his strong chest. he dropped his head into the crook of sanghyuk's neck and shoulder and his eyelids fluttered closed. the familiar, comforting scent was back. he took in a few deep breaths, filling his lungs with _sanghyuk sanghyuk sanghyuk_ while listening to sanghyuk's panting die down.

"j-jyani hyung? what are you doing?"

"i want to sleep, hyogi, and you're my favorite pillow," jaehwan sleepily murmured into sanghyuk's still flushed neck.

"jaehwannie hyung, go sleep on the bed!"

"no, hyukkie! i want you, hyogi hyogi!" 

sanghyuk felt jaehwan pout against his skin and jaehwan's fists ball up and tighten in his old t-shirt. he looked down out of the corner of his eye to see jaehwan tensely holding onto him, but with a small grin. a smile broke out on sanghyuk's face to mirror jaehwan's.

"okay, but if i have a crick in my neck tomorrow, it's all your fault."

"i love you, babe."

"ha, sure." hearing the pet name spread a warmth through him, even more so than the body heat of jaehwan surrounding him. absentmindedly, he ran his fingers through the soft strands at the top of jaehwan's head before moving them down to rub at the buzzed short hair hidden at the base of jaehwan's skull. jaehwan let out a deep, content sigh before shifting his head, hiding even further in the crevice of sanghyuk's head and shoulder. extending his legs, sanghyuk let his head loll against jaehwan's, so snugly tucked into sanghyuk's neck. once he felt jaehwan's breathing slowly even out, chest rising and falling against his own, sanghyuk responded before slipping into sleep himself.

"hyungie, jaehwan. i love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first fic i've ever written so i appreciate all feedback! thank you for reading <3 also, i actually tried posting this fic before but then i couldn't find it, so i'm reposting it. sorry if you're seeing a repeat -- as i said, this is my first fic, so i was a little confused.


End file.
